1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221128 (JP 2002-221128 A), for example, describes a fuel injection valve that includes a valve body in which a valve hole is formed, a needle (hereinafter, referred to as a “valve element”) provided inside the valve body so as to open and close the valve hole, and a nozzle hole plate that forms a nozzle hole that extends through the nozzle hole plate in a plate thickness direction.
The nozzle hole is formed such that a flow path sectional area becomes larger from an open end portion (an entry-side open end portion) positioned on the valve body side toward an open end portion (an exit-side open end portion) positioned on the opposite side from the valve body.
Also, the nozzle hole is formed such that the center of the exit-side open end portion is positioned farther toward an outer edge portion side of the nozzle hole plate than the center of the entry-side open end portion, in a plan view with respect to the nozzle hole plate.
However, simply forming the flow path sectional shape of the nozzle hole such that the flow path sectional area becomes larger from the entry-side open end portion toward the exit-side open end portion does not promote atomization of the fuel droplets because a fuel liquid film injected out from the nozzle hole does sufficiently spread out.